Piume di terra
by sweetsanae
Summary: una bunny che dopo aver superato una tragedia deve tornare a credere in ciò che credeva prima......


Ciao Wicca spero che questa storia ti piaccia, c'è una scena di violenza, da cui dipende tutta la storia...è vietata ai minori di 17 anni, il genere sarà romantico, avventuroso, malinconico e per ora la protagonista è ooc.Spero in tutta sincerità che ti piaccia...lo dedico a tutte voi ragazze...un bacione sweety

Capitolo 1

Piume di terra

Tokio ore 22:00

Una ragazza dai lunghi capelli d'oro e malinconici occhi azzurri camminava

per le strade buie di quella città.Si chiedeva….

….mi accetteranno anche così?Anche se sono mancata per un anno?

Anche se io sono completamente cambiata da allora?

Questi tristi e malinconici pensieri vennero spazzati via da un clacson…

Si riscosse, a quell'ora un tempo non sarebbe mai scesa da sola, ma adesso

le cose erano completamente cambiate e la notte le era diventata

amica.Un triste sorriso apparve su quel magnifico volto.L'orlo del giaccone

tirato dal vento si alzò.Un brivido la percosse tutta.Si sentiva stanca, ma

soprattutto senza alcuna energia…..volentieri si sarebbe fatta avvolgere da

quell'oscurità ormai sua compagna da un anno.Alzò il viso verso la luna e

mormorò:

"Mi dispiace tanto".

Il giorno dopo

Morea e Amy erano al bar di Moran e chiacchieravano tranquillamente.

Ormai le guerriere sailor erano diventate solamente in nove, da quando

senza una parola la loro principessa Serenity era sparita, lasciando nella piu'

cupa disperazione il giovane Marzio, l'uomo che l'amava e che aveva

continuato ad amarla, perché sentiva nel suo cuore che sarebbe tornata

da lui.Loro erano destinati a stare insieme per l'eternità. Continuava

imperterrito a crederci, nonostante molte delle ragazze si erano arrese .A

testa bassa stava camminando, andava verso il bar di Moran, là avrebbe

incontrato le altre ragazze, quando ad un certo punto,alzando il viso scorse

una ragazza con lunghi capelli biondi che lo fece bloccare.Si girò, i loro

sguardi si incrociarono, lei gli sorrise…..lui attraversò la strada

immensamente felice e la strinse fortemente a sé.Era nuovamente tornata

da lui….Non aveva notato, che il suo sorriso era malinconico e triste tanta

era la sua gioia.Lui la stringeva e la baciava….null'altro contava.Era tornata

da lui.Lei non sapeva che fare, ma non resistette, anche a lei era mancato

e così tanto, così lo strinse a sé, anche se la sua stretta era passiva non

aveva quella forza che un tempo ci avrebbe messo.Lui dopo un tempo

che parve un'eternità le sorrise, la strinse a sé e disse

"Amore, testolina buffa, sto anzi stiamo andando al bar dalle

ragazze….saranno felici di rivederti."

Lei non disse nulla, si limitò solo a stringersi a lui, come a prendere forza, per

poi poggiare la testa sul suo petto così solido e caldo.Lui la guardò con

tenerezza e la stretta aumentò di intensità.Appena arrivati, le ragazze

salutarono Marzio ma quando videro Bunny rimasero

sconvolte…..nemmeno il tempo di farla sedere che prese dalla gioia ma

anche dalla rabbia e dalla curiosità dissero

"Cosa è successo?Perchè sei sparita in quel modo?"

Lei non avrebbe voluto rispondere, si sentiva così bene, stretta a Marzio, al

sicuro, nella luce…come quando un tempo….lui si rese conto che la

ragazza non aveva la forza di rispondere….e stava per dirlo, ma poi ad un

certo punto cambiò idea, anche se si dispiaceva voleva sapere anche lui

cos'era successo.

Bunny sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, così stanca si staccò

dal caldo abbraccio del ragazzo e si sedette sulla panca del locale.

"Ciao ragazze, come state?"

"Bunny si può sapere perché sei sparita così?Non puoi immaginare quanto

abbiamo sofferto senza di te, come ci sei mancata…".

Ecco Rea lo aveva detto finalmente.Lei stancamente disse

"Anche voi mi siete mancate amiche mie…"

Poteva ancora considerarle amiche?

"Bene vi racconterò tutto….quella sera... "

Tutti si erano seduti attorno a lei.Si sentiva così debole, aveva bisogno di ….si

girò verso Marzio, avrebbe voluto un caldo abbraccio….ma non poteva

chiederglielo, tutto era cambiato.Avrebbe voluto anche Nice….poggiò una

mano sul cuore……debolmente riprese

"…ero uscita per andare a casa di Marzio….ma non arrivai mai…..perchè

venni aggredita…..e venni rapita…..mi misero per diverso tempo in una

cantina, senza acqua e senza cibo, solo violenza senza fine….dopo

parecchio tempo non so come quei bastardi sono scappati, probabilmente

la polizia era sulle loro tracce.Alla fine quando riuscii a farcela era cambiato

tutto, non ero piu' la combattente della libertà, della luce, dell'amore,ero

diventata oscurità.Non credevo piu' in nulla…loro mi avevano rubato

tutto….i sogni, l'amore, la fiducia nell' umanità…tutto…anche mestamente decisi di sparire…...Le cose non sono

cambiate da allora, io sono ancora così, non credo in nulla sono solo un

guscio vuoto, pieno solo di rabbia, rancore e tristezza."

Lacrime sgorgarono da quello splendido viso…..stancamente col polso se

le stava per togliere, ma Marzio gliele tolse lui con una dolcezza

incredibile.Notò che anche lui aveva gli occhi lucidi e che una gran rabbia

pervadeva in loro.Disse

"Perché invece di sparire non sei venuta da me?"

Lei non rispose..poi mormorò tristemente

"In quel momento non avevo la forza di venire da te….io non credevo piu' nel nostro legame indissolubile."…

...e una lieve carezza venne fatta al viso del giovane che mormorò

"Aishiteru"….ma non ebbe alcuna risposta……anche se teneramente lei lo

abbracciò.

Era notte e la dolce Bunny dormiva a casa di Marzio anche se in stanze

separate.Lei non se la sentiva di dormire accanto a lui.In lei pervadevano

diversi sentimenti, si sentiva sporca da un lato e desiderava essere sola con

la sua oscurità e dall altro lato pensava ancora a Nice.

Così con sommo dispiacere di Marzio lei ora dormiva nella camera degli

ospiti.

Ma non era una notte tranquilla.

Ormai questo incubo la perseguitava da oltre sette mesi, era stanca...stanca di tutto...stanca anche di sentirsi così ...apatica.

Perchè l'incubo non la lasciava in pace maledizione?

Ancora e ancora ricordi e sofferenze.Perchè maledizione?

L'oscurità l'avvolse nuovamente...

Era nella cantina...erano trascorsi pochi giorni, lei aveva paura,

un'immensa paura anche se non avrebbe dovuto. lei era la regina

dell'amore e della speranza, non doveva avere paura, ma doveva avere

forza e fede, c'è l'avrebbe fatta.

Ormai era parecchio che non usava i suoi poteri, ma lo avrebbe fatto di

certo...per liberarsi...voleva tornare dal suo amore, dalle sue

amiche...avrebbero sentito la sua mancanza?Cosa pensavano della sua

sparizione improvvisa?

non ebbe il tempo di pensare ad altro...

Improvvisamente erano entrati tre individui...con una maschera sul

viso...e senza perdersi in preamboli...la legarono alla brandina, sopra un

sudicio materasso...

Lei combatteva si dimenava...la paura aveva fatto si di non pensare a farsi

proteggere dal cristallo d'argento...

Così la legarono con delle catene, come se fosse stata un'animale...e poi

senza nemmeno guardarla in viso le strapparono gli abiti di dosso...

A quel punto la ragazza incominciò a piangere e a pensare

immensamente a Marzio...al suo amore incontaminato, alla sua

dolcezza...se l' avrebbe rivisto...

Ma non ebbe il tempo di pensare a nulla, perchè la violenza di quegli esseri

fu tale, che ad un certo punto perse i sensi...

Loro furono brutali, la violentarono parecchie volte, e poi la ferirono non

contenti con cicche di sigarette e coltellini...lasciandole degli sfregi...

Erano sadici e volevano far soffrire...

Lei ricordava ancora cosa aveva provato la prima volta che uno dei tre

l'avevano marchiata per sempre...dolore, intenso dolore...fisico si ma

soprattutto mentale e psicologico...ma poi quando l'altro aveva preso il

suo posto e poi ancora l'altro aveva attinto da quel fiore...aveva perso la

speranza...si era sentita finita...dove era l'amore?

Questo era stato per un sacco di tempo...

Dov'era l'amore?

Marzio aveva sentito dei singhiozzi e delle parole sussurrate ...cosa stava

succedendo?

Era uscito dalla sua stanza, così com'era ed era corso nella stanza dove

stava Bunny, ed aveva visto la ragazza che tremava senza controllo e che

piangeva silenziosamente,...

Cosa le hanno fatto maledizione?

Le si avvicinò e piano piano si mise nel suo letto e la strinse a sè, come a

volerla proteggere dall' oscurità che cercava di vincere...sopra ogni cosa.

Bunny come ogni notte da molti mesi ormai, si era svegliata dopo un

incubo terribile, ma questa volta si trovò stretta e avvolta tra le calde

braccia del suo Marzio...

Un sorriso le distese le labbra aride. Una piccola sensazione di calore la

invase...come se lui fosse tutta la sua vita, tutto il suo mondo...Tornò a

riposare...

Un altro incubo la invase...

Quando tutto era finito...lei si era trovata da sola...ferita, sporca,

insanguinata, con i vestiti strappati, con i piedi gonfi e le unghie rotte...i

capelli corti,...non c'era piu' alcuna traccia di Bunny Tsukino...ormai tutti la

credevano morta e così sarebbe stato per tutti...

Nemmeno dopo un mese aveva scoperto con terrore che era rimasta

incinta...continua

Ragazze il vostro entusiasmo mi ha contagiata e quindi ho pensato di mettere anche un altro capitolo, appena scritto, questo è un periodo per me di grande ispirazione, incredibile...un bacione...spero vi piaccia, lo dedico a voi Sissy e Wicca...

Per lei era stato un grande trauma, anche se viveva nell'oscurità, la sua coscienza le aveva impedito di agire in maniera cruenta, per cui anche se viveva negli stenti, aveva deciso di portare avanti la gravidanza.

Era stato un periodo nero, davvero nero, non aveva forza, si sentiva sempre stanca al limite di una malattia e nemmeno il pensiero del bambino le dava quel minimo di forza per lottare.Soprattutto in quanto quel bambino era frutto di una tripla violenza, chi lo sa chi di quegli individui era stato a concepirlo...

No no no bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Si svegliò di colpo ,passandosi le mani sulla testa tutta sudata...e sulle scie di lacrime...che ancora scendevao silenziose...

...anche se Marzio la teneva stretta a sè, lei anche se sentiva una sensazione di calore. continuava a soffrire, per lei dunque non ci sarebbe stata speranza...

Aveva deciso di alzarsi, si sarebbe fatta una cioccolata...

Così intorno alle 6 del mattino...si era alzata e con i capelli sciolti che le arrivavano alla vita...già le erano cresciuti in un anno...era andata in cucina...

tristemente notò che niente era cambiato. tutto era uguale, tutto era al suo posto...ricordava ancora tutto questo eppure invece tutto era cambiato...tutto...

Invece di farsi una ciocolata si rannicchiò lì in terra e pianse, pianse senza singhiozzi...era così stanca.

E poi Nice, meno male che nella sua vita c'era stato lui, altrimenti sarebbe morta di certo.

Mentre piangeva pensava a quello che aveva passato, dopo aver scoperto di essere incinta aveva fatto del suo meglio pe sopravvivere, ma dopo essere stata rapita, lei non aveva piu' fiducia in nulla, aveva poi paura di tutto.Quindi non faceva assolutamente nulla per cercare di farsi notare e adesso per di piu' tutti la scambiavano per una barbona, sempre sporca, si era lasciata andare e delle volte frugava addirittura nella spazzatura per mangiare, non aveva denaro perchè non aveva lavoro.Si sentiva sempre debole e comunque ci voleva troppa forza per cercare di chiedere aiuto, lei quella forza non l'aveva.

Si lasciava vegetare.

Ma si sa quando sei nella tristezza piu' nera e quando sei alla fine in fondo al tunnel c'è sempre una piccola luce, e quella luce fu Nice.

Già se non fosse stato per lui sarebbe morta di stenti in mezzo ad una strada e non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di tornare indietro dai suoi amici e soprattutto da Marzio.

Marzio aveva allungato il braccio, desiderava essere sicuro che la donna che amava al di sopra di tutto e di tutti fosse ancora vicino a lui, desiderava sapere cosa aveva passato per poteral aiutare e magari predere su di se il peso che portava da sola da tanto tempo.

Non sentendo nulla accanto a sè, si era svegliato e si era alzato.

Aveva indossato una vestaglia nera ed era andato alla ricerca della ragazza.

Tempo prima lei nella notte si alzava per andare a farsi una cioccolata e poi si metteva alla finestra, questo succedeva quando c'erano delle battaglie in vista o quando si sentiva triste.

Per cui lui si avviò verso la cucina...e lì la trovò rannicchiata accanto alla finestra con il viso pieno di lacrime ormai asciutte, pallida con i capelli che le scendevano sul viso e sulle spalle.

Aveva notato che tremava.

Così era tornato nella sua stanza e aveva preso una coperta, che poi aveva portato alla ragazza sistemandogliela sulle spalle...

Notò un tremito e notò che lei cercava di rannicchiarsi ancora di piu' vicino alla finestra e con tristezza si accorse che lei aveva paura...paura del suo tocco...anche se minimo, sulla sua persona.

Così si sedette vicino a lei e incominciò a guardarla con i suoi occhi dolcissimi.

Bunny dopo qualche minuto prese i bordi della coperta e se la mise meglio coprendosi anche le parti scoperte, poi alzò lo sguardo verso quello dell'uomo che amava ancora nonostante tuttoq uello che era successo, ma aveva molta paura, si sentiva un guscio vuoto e non desiderava avere nulla perchè non desiderava dare nulla.Non aveva la forza per fare nulla ma affondando nello sguardo di quell'uomo le veniva la voglia di farsi stringere per dimenticare tutto quello che le era successo.

Non desiderava raccontare nulla, anche se quella sera avanti alle amiche aveva dovuto raccontare qualche cosa, ma non desiderava parlare...

Anche quella volta Marzio come se l avesse letto nel pensiero le si avvicinò e la strinse a sè...

Inizialmente cominciò a tremare, ma poi il calore del corpo ma soprattuto il battito del cuore dell'uomo la fece calmare e con qualche esitazione anche lei lo strinse a sè.

"Gioia ..."

Solo questo disse il ragazzo...sentiva che lei era ancora legata a lui ma la paura la bloccava , la paura di tutto...

Solo l'amore poteva aiutarla e lui avrebbe fatto l'impossibile.

Ricordava il dolore di quel giorno quando i genitori di Bunny decisero di smettere di aspettare...il dolore di quella donna...distrutta, di quel padre che avrebbe fatto l'impossibile per lei...

Lui avrebbe fatto l'impossibile per farla tornare come prima...

Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per un suo sorriso spontaneo...ricco di quella gioia che solo lei sapeva fare...e non quell'aria malinconica e impaurita ...il cristallo al suo collo quasi spento del tutto...

Ciao raga io lavoro come una pazza ma riesco finalmente a impostare un altro capitolo, lo dedico a wicca e speriamo che questo sito cresca cresca sempre...un bacione

Così Marzio aveva pensato di organizzare una giornata dedicata a lei, per farla riprendere e magari divertire un po' allontanarla dai cattivi pensieri e dai ricordi tristi.

Sapeva visto che prima riusciva a leggerle nel pensiero che il suo piatto preferito era il gelato e poi il luna park, giocare con le ranocchie le piaceva tantissimo ma soprattutto passare una giornata fuori, come una comune ragazza senza dover pensare alla guerra e a i combattimenti da aveva preso una giornata libera, e si era organizzato.

Era davvero contento, così andò nella stanza della ragazza, era da un po' che lei non usciva da lì, si sentiva sicura stando nella stanza e nella casa di Marzio, non le andava minimamente lasciare questo rifugio per una meta pericolosa, come il mondo esterno.Lei usciva solo per andare a visitare il figlio, la notte in mondo le era amico , non c'erano persone che la vedevano e poi l'oscurità era diventata una amica cara, di cui non poteva fare almeno.

Così era seduta su una poltrona e stava sorseggiando una cioccolata mentre pensava alla notte appena trascorsa, agli incubi che aveva avuto al passato che non l'abbandonava e alle forze che non aveva.

I capelli le cadevano sulle spalle e indossava un semplice jeans e una felpa...ai piedi calzini bianchi...gli occhi che guardavano la tazza come se fosse fonte di risposte...

Lui rimase un po' a guardarla, sembrava una visione, tanta la bellezza eterea della donna, ma era così triste...gli occhi che guardavano un punto fisso non davano segni di ripresa...

"Bunny!"

Lei alzò lo sguardo sul ragazzo appena entrato...

"Ti va di venire al luna park e magari comprare un gelato?"

Lei lo guardò intensamente, un tempo sarebbe stata felice del programma, era così bello lasciarsi andare sulle giostre far si che la sua quotidianietà sparisse e mangiare un gelato?Avrebbe fatto di tutto, e ora?

Ora a lei non importava nulla, però in fondo al cuore c'era una piccola speranza che le avrebbe fatto almeno un po' di piacere.Guardando il ragazzo negli occhi notò che a lui avrebbe fatto piacere...si a lui era sempre piaciuto accompagnarla dappertutto e non le diceva nulla quando faceva tardi o magari desiderava comportarsi da bambina.Per lui lei c'era sempre e aveva una grande importanza questo, lui l'amava.

Alla fine annuì semplicemente.

Marzio sorrise felice...e mosse il braccio aprendo la mano verso di lei...

Lei sorrise a sua volta e si alzò...andò a mettere le scarpe e poi strinse quella mano speranzosa...così uscirono.

La donna non camminava al lato esterno della strada ma al lato interno, protetta dal corpo di Marzio, così nessuno poteva darle fastidio...cercava in tutti i modi di passare inosservata.

Arrivata alla macchina del ragazzo si allacciò la cintura e partirono.

Arrivati lui parcheggiò e poi scesero assieme, camminando mano nella mano.

Marzio pagò i biglietti e poi all'interno lui la guardò...

"Dai cosa desideri fare per primo?"

Lei non rispose subito, si guardò intorno, vedendo solo folla, bambini e coppie che andavano sulle varie giostre...e a lei venivano i brividi solo al pensiero che doveva essere guardata o guardare tutte quelle persone, nond esiderava altro male, ma come deludere quel ragazzo così gentile?

Marzio ritentò..

"Desideri le montagne russe?"

Lei alzò lo sguardo verso il suo poi sorrise ...dicendo un flebile...

"Ok..."

Salirono sulle montagne russe, lui seduto e lei in mezzo a lui...e partirono...

Di norma a quel punto, quando la macchina scendeva la ragazza urlava...quando la macchina saliva lei si stringeva a Marzio che l'abbracciava...

Lui lo sapeva...

Invece lei semplicemente si era lasciata andare era stretta a Marzio e guardava il cielo sopra di lei...

Perchè devo vivere in questo modo?Nice perchè mi hai salvato?In nome di chi?

Cercava di accontentare Marzio ma lei alla fine non se ne importava nulla...

Marzio la stringeva a sè, ma si era reso conto che lei non dava segni di divertimento, di cedimento...era stretta a lui perchè era la maniera piu' semplice per stare lì sulla macchina...

Alla fine lui le chiese..

"Divertita?"

Lei annuì...

Lui le disse..

"Cosa vuoi fare ora?"

la cosa che piu' le piaceva erano i tronchi...ma ora come ora...

mormorò...

"Tronchi..."

"Ok vada per i tronchi..."

Così fecero la fila per andare sui tronchi...

Si sedettero e partirono...

Molto divertente...

Marzio si ricordava ch quando entravano nella galleria e il cpaitano sparava con un cannone, lei faceva finta di morire...e si stringeva a lui per poi ridere a crepapelle...sperava che lo avrebbe rifatto...ma già il fatto che aveva deciso per i tronchi a lui sembrava positivo...

Invece lei quando arrivò al capitano vedendo la luce cattiva dei suoi occhi si mise paura e tornò al momento in cui quei tre incominciarono a farle del male, non solo violentandola, ma soprattutto sfregiandola, non avrebbe mai dimenticato gli occhi di quell'uomo così avidi, così cattivi così pronti a fare del male, quando sulle braccia, sul petto sulla schiena le aveva fatto dei tagli e le aveva impresso le cicche di sigarette...facendola urlare dal dolore...

Era stanca, aveva chiuso gli occhi, non desiderava piu' pensare...voleva solo che quella giornata finisse presto...

Una lacrima scese sul cristallo...che si illuminò per un attimo...

Dopo svariati altri giochi e dopo una giornata trascorsa assieme lui si avvicinò a una gelateria ...e lei ordinò i suoi gusti preferiti...cioccolato, vaniglia e stracciatella... e se lo gustò, il che fece sorridere Marzio...e lei stessa che non gustava un gelato da tanto tempo...tanto tanto tempo.

Così andarono a sedersi su una panchina...

"E tu non lo mangi?"

"No non lo desidero preferisco stare a guardare come lo mangi tu..."

Gli occhi erano colmi di amore...

Lei non desiderava nulla...non avrebbe fatto nulla...nulla...

Alla fine la riportò a casa, sperando che si fosse divertita, anche se forse un po' si era divertita, il gelato lo aveva mangiato con molto gusto...

Si sentiva un po' sollevato da questo...ma cosa altro poteva fare maledizione?Non voleva che Bunny restasse così...lui rivoleva quella dolce ragazzina che amava tutti e che combatteva per amore, ma se poteva evitarlo lo evitava...quella che cercava di aiutare anche chi non voleveva essere aiutato...cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

Parcheggiò l'auto e assieme andarono sopra...

Lei lo ringraziò e poi andò nella sua stanza...lasciandolo solo a macerarsi dal dolore e dall'incertezza...

Ma doveva finire...andò verso il mobile bar e prese una tequila...e ci pensò su...dopo qualche minuto... andò verso la stanza anche lui e si fermò quando vide che la porta era dischiusa, ma che si vedeva l'interno.

Rimase sconvolto da ciò che vide...

La donna era avanti allo specchio, nuda...i capelli biondi che le scendevano e che si muovevano col vento che entrava dalla finestra, sarebbe potuta sembrare una dea, se invece cicatrici di tutti i tipi e di tutte le forme,..non le avessero deturpato il corpo delicato e ben fatto.

Lacrime silenziose scivolavano da quegli occhi...sinonimo di una sofferenza che non avrebbe mai avuto fine...

Una rabbia pazzesca invase l'uomo che l'amava...

Cristo chi avrebbe potuta ridurla così?

Tagli ormai chiusi che le deturpavano la schiena, il seno, le spalle cicche di sigarette...sfregi di varie dimensioni e forme...

Marzio era un tipo tranquillo ma la rabbia che lo invase lo sconvolse, chiuse le mani a pugno, con un desiderio solo...uccidere...uccidere colui o coloro che le avevano fatto questo e che quindi lo avevano fatto a lui...perchè loro due eano un'anima sola, se non erano morti li avrebbe uccisi lui tutti...

Aprì la porta ed entrò...

La ragazza appena lo vide si rannicchiò in terra in posizione fetale...e incominciò a dondolarsi avanti e indietro..proteggendosi il viso...

Lui rimase scioccato...cosa le avevano fatto?Cosa pensava che lui le avrebbe potuto fare?

"Amore...non fare così..."

Cercò di carezzarla in tutti i modi, ma sentiva che lei si allontanava sempre di piu'...

"Amore...io non ti farei mai del male...sono Marzio gioia...sono Marzio..."

Dopo un po' lei tornò in sè...

Si era Marzio...non erano quei tre...

Lui si tolse la camicia e gliela appoggiò addosso...

La donna alzò lo sguardo e mormorò...

"E' terribile vero?"

Lui la guardò e poi le mormorò...

"Ci ti ha fatto questo è una persona terribile no di certo tu, tu sei bellissima e lo sarai sempre...copriti ora...fa freddo..."

La aiutò a indossare la camicia...e poi si fece stringere...forte, si sentiva al sicuro tra quelle braccia...

Qualcosa dentro di lei si era sbloccato, avrebbe desiderato raccontargli tutto...

ciao Wicca ti dedico il nuovo chappy spero ti piaccia ammi sapere, un bacio sweety

Il deltaplano

Bunny era rinchiusa da alcuni giorni nella sua stanza, non aveva voglia di fare nulla, complessivamente si sentiva stanca, l'unico suo desiderio intenso era sempre e solo Nice che aveva la sua bimba, la piccola Rose.Lei alla fine gliel'aveva affidata, non potendo crescerla in quanto non si sentiva pronta per affrontare niente e nessuno, era sola e così sarebbe rimasta, non aveva la forza di fare nulla.Però da quando era tornata da Marzio, si sentiva meglio, i suoi intensi occhi blu la facevano sentire a casa, la sua dolcezza ogni giorno che passava le faceva tornare la voglia di uscire e di raccontargli tutto.

Cosa doveva fare?

Desiderava restare sola con la sua solitudine soprattutto per doveva fare?

Era pomeriggio inoltrato e lei come al solito era vicino alla finestra a guardare il cielo, i capelli sciolti e gli occhi cerchiati dalla stanchezza e dalla tensione.

Sapeva che le amiche avrebbero voluto vederla, ma lei non se la

sentiva.Ormai non era piu' una di loro, era diversa, era sporca, era oscurità.

Aveva deciso.Andò verso l'ingresso e prese il giaccone, poi uscì.Desiderava per un attimo liberarsi da tutte le sue paure, da tutto quello che l'affliggeva e conosceva solo un modo per farlo.

Nice l'aveva aiutata moltissimo, e grazie a lui poteva dirsi finalmente libera, almeno da alcune.

Decise di andare a piedi, Nel tardo pomeriggio non c'era nessuno per fortuna, e magari se ci fosse stato qualcuno, non ci sarebbero stati problemi, lei era vestita e i capelli le nascondevano il resto, quindi nessuno avrebbe potuto importunarla.

Dopo una lunga camminata arrivò alla metropolitana.Ci salì e partì.

Scese dopo due fermate, era quasi arrivata, e un sorriso quasi di gioia le illuminò per un attimo lo sguardo.

Solo l'anno prima non l'avrebbe mai fatto, lei essenzialmente aveva paura quasi di tutto, ma in quell'anno tante cose erano cambiate e lei determinate paure non le aveva piu'.

Entrò in spiaggia e si avviò verso colui che le avrebbe dato la possibilità di dimenticare per un po' i suoi problemi.

Pagò il ragazzo e successivamente venne legata al deltaplano, e dopo nemmeno qualche minuto era in volo.

Librarsi nell'aria vedere tutto ciò che c'era sotto, mentre il sole tramontava, si questo era sentirsi liberi, sentire che la pace ritorna nel tuo cuore martoriato da mille ferite e offuscato dall'oscurità.

Sorrise, e ricordò la prima volta che lo aveva fatto.Ormai erano tre mesi che vegetava nell'oscurità, frugava nei rifiuti, e vestiva con stracci, così l'aveva trovata Nice, e col tempo l'aveva riportata alla luce, almeno fisicamente, le aveva fatto fare un bagno le aveva fatto fare uno shampoo e dopo qualche giorno l'aveva spronata a dare di piu', a farla uscire, a vedere gente, a non aver paura di tutto, altrimenti non sarebbe mai potuta tornare dal passato che aveva abbandonato a causa di quello che le era successo, così dopo una settimana aveva deciso di portarla con lui.

Mano nella mano erano usciti e poi erano andati da un suo amico che aveva un deltaplano.Avevano trascorso del tempo con lui chiacchierando e mangiando, poi tutti assieme erano andati verso il deltaplano, il ragazzo aveva legato entrambi e poi dopo poco erano in volo.

Lei inizialmente aveva tanta paura, ma poi stretta a Nice e soprattutto immersa in quello splendore che era il mondo che la circondava , la paura era scomparsa e una gioia nel cuore l'aveva invasa.

Da quel giorno ogni volta che non c'è la faceva davvero piu' andava da qualche parte dove c'era un deltaplano e volava.

Era l'unica nota positiva della sua vita, e doveva ringraziare Nice per questo.Ma allo stesso tempo mentre volava pensava a tutte le gioie che Marzio le aveva dato e che ancora le dava, come il liuna park, il fatto che ricordava tutto ciò che la riguardava e soprattutto la rabbia che lei gli aveva letto nello sguardo quando aveva visto le sue ferite, una rabbia che non gli aveva mai visto, e che solo una volta era scaturita, quando c'erano Francoise ed Anna , lei la colpiva la colpiva, ma tutti i colpi finivano sulla schiena del ragazzo che l'aveva circondata per proteggerla, la rabbia, la forza che scaturiva da quel ragazzo la forza di un amore che non avrebbe mai avuto fine.

Ma di certo la vita da allora era molto ma molto cambiata.

Mentre volava aveva visto qualche cosa che oscurava il sole.

Cosa poteva mai essere?

Dopo qualche tempo il ragazzo la sganciò e si salutarono, e lei dopo poco stava tornando.Non desiderava ancora tornare a casa di Marzio, aveva bisogno di stare da sola, senza nessuno che cercava in tutti i modi di farla essere allegra, senza nessuno che la guardava con amore e pietà, o con amicizia e pietà.

Era stanca di tutto.

Intanto poco lontano in un auto Alece e Milena l'avevano vista.Erano rimaste le era successo per sparire così per tutto questo tempo?

Non si fermarono, ma Alece partì a tutta velocità, desiderava andare da Marzio e parlargli.

Raggiunse il ragazzo che stava all'università, vi entrò senza problemi e lo raggiunse.Era al bar che mangiava.

"Marzio!"

Lui si girò e notò le due ragazze, e le salutò.

"Abbiamo visto Bunny...!"

Lui non si agitò, era contento che fosse uscita, anche se era preoccupato per lei.

Fece con la testa si per dire alle ragazze di parlare ancora.

"Era nella zona est di Tokio, abbiamo visto che camminava tristemente per la strada, ma quella è una zona isolata, non dovrebbe andare da sola, potrebbe essere pericoloso..."

"Ragazze non vi preoccupate, adesso vado a cercarla."

Alece le gettò le chiavi dell'auto, in quanto Marzio all'università andava a piedi.

Così lui andò verso l'uscita e salì in auto e partì a tutto gas.

In effetti lui era molto preoccupato, perchè anche se cercava di aiutarla, lei molte volte come se si rinchiudesse in se stessa, e non desiderava uscirne.

Aveva fatto e faceva del suo meglio, ma non sapeva piu' come fare.

Mentre correva a tutto gas vide una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi e un giaccone , era lei?

Diminuì la velocità e parcheggiò.Desiderava andare assieme a lei, ma non desiderava disturbarla, sembrava stesse meglio e che avesse solo il bisogno di stare da sola.

Bunny aveva deciso di fermarsi ad un bar nelle vicinanze, così ordinò un'aranciata e si sedette in uno chalet.

Lo bevve tranquillamente, ma sentiva una strana agitazione dentro di succedeva?

Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso l'alto e vide che qualche cosa oscurava il sole, e che quel qualche cosa era piu' grande di prima.

Lei non desiderava piu' essere Sailor moon non ne aveva la forza sufficiente, non desiderava combattere battaglie, voleva solo vivere la sua vita tranquillamente, quindi si toccò la fronte e si massaggiò le tempie.

Poi tornò verso la bevanda che succhiò con occhi chiusi.

Alla fine si alzò nuovamente e incominciò a camminare.Era decisa, non desiderava piu' essere una guerriera, anche se ancora qualche volta sentiva dentro di sè che qualche pericolo era in agguato, che delle persone avevano bisogno di lei, ma adesso le poche forze che le restavano doveva conservarle per lei, per la sua sopravvivenza e per nessun'altra persona.

Si avvicinò sempre di piu' al luogo dove voleva andare, e si fermò su un ponte.Si affacciò e sotto di lei c'era il mare.Si tolse la spilla che ancora portava al collo e la lasciò andare nell'acqua.

Finalmente forse adesso non avrebbe sentito piu' nulla e la tranquillità avrebbe circondato la sua vita per sempre.

Alzò nuovamente il viso verso l'alto non vide nulla di starno.

Un sorriso triste apparve sul suo viso mentre la spilla cadeva nelle profondità del mare.

Marzio la capiva.Probabilmente non aveva piu' la forza per combattere per essere regina, ma l'amore che provavano ci sarebbe sempre stato e col tempo la forza le sarebbe tornata, non poteva lasciare andare la spilla in fondo al mare.

si gettò vestito e andò alla ricerca, sapeva che l'amore l'avrebbe guidato e dopo un bel po' di tempo la trovò e la mise in tasca.

Risalì e toltosi la giacca la strizzò, si strizzò le maniche della camicia, poi montò in auto e vide se risuciva a raggiungere la sua donna.

Bunny non ti abbandonerò mai.

Senza spilla si sentiva meglio...camminò e andò verso la metropolitana, la prese e scese dopo quattro fermate.

Marzio la vide mentre prendeva la scala che l'avrebbe portata alla metro.Scese dall'auto e la seguì.Forse non era giusto, ma lui desiderava solo il bene della sua donna e nulla altro.

Forse un giorno lei avrebbe avuto la forza di parlare e fino ad allora lui non le avrebbe detto nulla di quello che era successo e che sarebbe successo.

Lei desiderava vedere di nuovo Rose e assieme a lei Nice, lui le dava la forza e qualche volta si vedevano ancora.

Così andò verso un palazzo, bussò a un citofono e salì.

Venne aperta da u ragazzo alto biondo con occhi verdi, che la strinse a sè.

Lui chiuse la porta, e la ragazza entusiasta disse..

"Sono felice di vederti Nice..."

Grazie yume-kawakura mi fa molto piacere che ti piaccia la mia storia, ho scritto questo capitolo nell'arco di un'ora perchè me lo hai chiesto tu, te lo dedico e spero ti piaccia...un bacio sweety

"Anche io Bunny, dai vieni ti offro una cioccolata e intanto mi racconti ciò che sta succedendo."

La ragazza non rimase ferma mentre lui le preparava la cioccolata, voleva vedere la piccola si avviò verso la stanza che sapeva era sua...e vide un bimba dolcissima, con qualche ciuffetto di capelli biondi, e teneri occhi azzurri...muoveva la manina...

Lei restò intenerita, e le si avvicinò...

La prese un attimo in braccio, non voleva soffrire piu', per cui dopo qualche minuto, la ripose di nuovo nella culla dove era .

Non voleva che il cuore battesse per l'emozione di averla stretta a sè. Le sue forze, le forze rimanenti erano sue e dovevano servire a lei e a nessun altro, doveva ricostruire la sua vita.

Lo sgaurdo della piccola la seguì mentre lei usciva per raggiungere l'amico.

Marzio intanto non era riuscito a vedere molto, aveva notato solo che ad aprirla era stato un ragazzo...poi lui aveva chiuso la porta e nulla di altro.

Decise di aspettarla.

Chi era quel ragazzo?Cosa era stato per lei?Cosa voleva ancora da lei?

si mise le mani sulla fronte, la testa gli pulsava dolorosamente...

Cosa aveva passato la sua piccola testolina buffa?

se avesse avuto tra le mani quel bastardo o bastardi li avrebbe uccisi...

una rabbia cieca lo travolse...

Ma perchè doveva succedere tutto questo?E lui cosa doveva fare?

Bunny era nel salone ampio dell'amico e stava bevenedo la sua cioccolata...

"Nice fai sempre la cioccolata piu' buona del mondo..."

Lui le sorrise...poi disse...

"Come sta andando?"

Lei ebbe un sorriso malinconico...

"Marzio è tanto buono, delle volte penso che lui pensa che non sa piu' come fare per aiutarmi e io penso che lui desideri che io torni quella di una voltsa, pensa mi ha condotta al luna park, ma io nons arò mai piu' quella di un tempo, però una cosa la so, lo amo e lo amerò sempre...

Tu mi capisci, per fortuna con te non devo nascondere nulla, mi sento così bene quando sono con te..."

"Lo so piccola Bunny, lo so...e come hai trovato la piccolina?"

"Bellissima...tenera...diversissima da Chibiusa...la figlia che avrò nel futuro, sempre se l'avrò."

"Be se ami Marzio l'avrai, non c'è bisogno di essere regina per avere una figlia ...ma non gli hai detto nulla?" e sorrise teneramente.

"gli ho detto molto poco, una sera lui mi ha vista e così gli ho detto l'indispensabile...ma delle volte sento che forse un giorno glielo dirò...per me tu sei la mia oasi di pace...il mio migliore amico..."

"L'ho sempre saputo dolce Bunny"

Intanto si era fatto tardi così Marzio decise di nadare via, era stanco, e desiderava fare una doccia bollente, sperando che la sua donna tornasse presto e che le raccontasse tutto, senza nascondere nulla.Immaginava che quel ragazzo fosse per lei, o almeno lo sperava una sorta di confidente.

Mille pensieri vorticavano per la sua testa, ma non avevano risposta.

Salì in macchina e andò via.

Pensò di andare da Rea, magari lei lo avrebbe potuto aiutare, ma non sapeva se quella fosse la cosa giusta da fare, la ragazza doveva profanare la privacy della sua donna, e in piu' danneggiando anche ciò che lui provava per lei...no, avrebbe aspettato.

Bunny guardò l'orologio...

"Mamma mia come è tardi, devo andare via..."

Un bacio lieve e poi decise di andare a salutare anche la piccola Rose, che trovò addormentata, un tenero fagottino, lei le si avvicnò e le baciò la piccola fronte.

Sentì un tremito...un'emozione, che non avrebbe desiderato, ma che comunque ebbe.Uno sprazzo della sua bontà di animo era rimasta in lei.Ma non aveva forza, desiderava il nulla.desiderava vivere in un limbo, senza gioia ne dolore, voleva essere ...Bunny e basta.

Ma intanto quella lieve emozione l'aveva avuta, così come quando Marzio guardandola e vedendo quelle cicatrici si era arrabbiato, gli occhi erano terribilmente feroci.E lei aveva provato un tuffo al cuore, un'emozione millenaria.

Si rimise il giaccone e salutò il ragazzo.

Era notte, e lei era contenta, la notte era da parecchio una sua buona amica...guardò la luna, che quella notte risplendeva e sorrise lievemente.

Prese la metropolitana e tornò di nuovo a casa del ragazzo.

Aprì con la chiave pensando di trovarlo come al suo solito in pigiama nel letto, in quanto la mattina doveva alzarsi presto e invece lo trovò si in pigiama ma in salotto che guardava la televisone.

Ma appena lei arrivò...le sorrise teneramente e prendendole il polso le disse...

"Vieni con me..."

La portò in cucina e lei rismase stupefatta da quello che trovò.

La tavola imbandita le candele accese alcune piccole candele in bocce di acqua che galleggiavano e tanti piatti succulenti in vassoi che li attendevano.

Lei si commosse...da quanto qualcuno non faceva una cosa così dolce per lei?

Marzio se ne accorse e sorrise anche lui, pensando con sollievo che alcune cose nella vita non cambiavano...e che alla sua dolce Bunny le sorprese piacevano ancora, e per di piu' tutti i suoi piatti preferiti...

Lei si girò e lui potè guardare la donna che col polso si asciugava le lacrime che scendevano da quegli splendidi occhi...poi in un impeto di emozione, lei gli si avvicinò si alzò sulle punte e lo baciò sulle guance...per poi spostarsi di nuovo.

Il cuore dell'uomo batteva fortissimo...una luce illuminava il suo sgaurdo, la sua donna lo aveva baciato, finalmente un contatto fisico...ne era felice...

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarla ma decise che era meglio di no.Un passo alla volta non desiderava perdere quell alito di vento, quella dolcezza che non pensava di ritrovare...

Da anni non mangiava così bene ma soprattutto così ..si sentiva davvero serena.

Marzio era un tesoro, ricordava tutto quello che la riguardava, tutto quello che lei desiderava...era un angelo...continua

Grazie yume-kawakura mi fa molto piacere che ti piaccia la mia storia, finalmente riesco ad accontentari ho avuto un periodo di alvoro molto intenso e così appena libera ho pensato a te...fammi sapere se ti piace...ok?besitos

Turbamenti

Era mattina e Marzio prima di andare all'università desiderava salutare la sua dolce Bunny, così bussò alla porta che ancora li separava ma non rispose nessuno, così la aprì ugualmente le avrebbe lasciato un bigliettino.

Sorrise teneramente quando la vide, sembrava che il tempo non fosse passato guardandola in quel momento.

Era rannicchiata e messa obliquamente mentre stringeva a sè il cuscino, quante volte l'aveva vista in quella posizione?

Le si avvicinò e teneramente le diede un bacetto sulla fronte...sempre molto attento a non svegliarla, non desiderava assolutamente turbare quella apparente serenità appena conquistata.

Andò poi nella cucina e scrisse un bigliettino...

Sono andato all'università...ti amo...Marzio

Mise una rosa affianco al messaggio e poi andò via.

Dopo quella cena le cose tra loro erano migliorate parecchio.Pensava Marzio mentre si avviava all'università.

La spilla l'aveva nascosta nel suo cassetto, lei non l'avrebbe mai trovata, poi un giorno quando sarebbe stata meglio gliel'avrebbe data lui stesso.

Almeno sperava che lei si rimettesse per tornare ad essere quelli che erano una volta, ma anche se così non fosse stato, lui l'avrebbe amata comunque e il suo unico desiderio era di sposarla al piu' presto possibile.

Al solo pensiero il suo cuore batteva, batteva molto forte...l'amava alla follia, l'amava da sempre.

I suoi occhi erano diventati dolcissimi al solo pensiero di lei...

Intanto un grosso sbadiglio aveva fatto svegliare la ragazza che si era alzata.Desiderava solo bere una cioccolata e non fare nulla...così la prima cosa che vide fu proprio la rosa...e il messaggio...

Era sempre così dolce il suo Marzio, l'uomo che amava...

Be aveva deciso di trascorrere la giornata con lui, con molta calma decise di prepararsi e e di andarlo a prendere.

La doccia che si fece fu rinfrescante ma allo stesso tempo densa di turbamenti.

La piccola Rose era sempre dolcissima, e una parte del suo cuore l'avrebbe amata sempre, ma ad un certo punto ebbe una sorta di visione...

la città era in pericolo e un mostro attaccava.

Rimase stupefatta...

Cosa succedeva?

Non poteva essere che lei senza spilla aveva ugualmente il potere di prevedere un pericolo.

Forse era solo la forza dell'abitudine...stanchezza.

uscì dalla doccia, si asciugò i capelli, si vestì e poi uscì.

La visione però non l'abbandonò per tutto il tragitto.

Il giaccone come sempre la copriva, i capelli li aveva messi all'interno, era vestita con una felpa e un pantalone lungo e scarpe da ginnastica.

Si guardava intorno per vedere se qualcuno l osservava ma anche per vedere se il posto che aveva visto poteva essere da quelle parti.Sperava di no,lei non aveva forza e nond esiderava piu' combattere...e non l'avrebbe piu' fatto.

Aveva un grosso mal di testa, desiderava che il suo futuro fosse diverso e desiderava tanto la normalità.Solo quello.

Decise di non pensarci.Era inutile in fondo non aveva piu' la spilla.

Arrivata all'università di Marzio decise di aspettarlo all'uscita, non voleva entrare non desiderava avere contatti con tutta quella gente, aveva una gran paura.Non desiderava che tutte quelle persone la guardassero o magari la potessero toccare.

Così restò lì, si comprò un hot dog e aspettò che venisse.

Mentre aspettava andò a sedersi su una panchina nelle vicinanze e inq uel momento sentì una voce...

Non c'è la faria sailor moon...ti ucciderò...

Cosa stava succedendo?

Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e non vide nulla...si girò tutto attorno e al di là dell'istituto e degli alberi non c'era nulla.

Ad un certo punto vide con gli occhi della mente un paio di occhi neri profondi che la fissavano,...

Si massaggiò la fornte con il palmo della mano sinistro e chiuse gli occhi facendosi avvolgere dai raggi del sole.

Era tanto stanca...

Marzio intanto era uscito dall'università e stava per nadare via quando notò una ragazza seduta su una panchina...un ciuffo di capelli biondi che era uscito dal giaccone e che svolazzava dolcemente al vento.

Era oro...quei riflessi, quella morbidezza...era lei, e sorrise...

Era contento, prima le sorprese se le facevano sempre...ma questa non se l'aspettava per nulla...

Le si avvicinò...

Le toccò la spalla...

Lei sussultò poi si girò...

Sorrise...era contenta che il ragazzo fosse uscito.

Lui la baciò sulla guancia lievemente.

Poi la prese per mano e si incamminarono.

Lei lo guardava dal di sotto...poi disse teneramente...

"Che ne dici di un giro a cavallo?"

Lui la fissò stupito...

"a cavallo?"

Poi non parlò piu', forse nel periodo che era stata assente aveva imparato...quante cose si era perduto?E quante cose le avevano fatto?

Perchè non riusciva a smettere di pensarci?

"A cavallo...desidero fare un giro a cavallo...mi ci porti?"

"Certo..perchè no?"

Tornarono a casa, presero l'auto e partirono per andare ad un agriturismo con maneggio, avrebbero trascorso una giornata splendida.

Arrivarono dopo una mezz'ora, un posto splendido...pieno di verde, sperava di riuscire a lasciarsi andare senza piu' i pensieri che la turbavano così tanto.

Si accomodarono, decisero per un posto sotto un gazebo .

Il cameriere portò loro un menu' e loro decisero per un pèiatto prettamente italiano, spaghetti, carne alla brace patate al forno e frutta.E poi un dessert, una fetta di torta piena di crema.

Successivamente chiesero per il giro a cavallo...

Le ore trascorrevano così velocemente e senza pensieri, come il giro che aveva fatto sul delaplano, si sentiva bene, finalmente...

Sorrise a Marzio che la strinse a sè e poi lui salì a cavallo e le porse la mano, dopo poco galoppavano felici...lui la stringeva a sè...e lei si poggiava a lui con occhi chiusi...desiderava solo che tutto divenisse normale...come quando nulla era mai successo...eppure sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile...aprì gli occhi e la velocità del cavallo le faceva vedere tutto mescolato...colori che si fondevano tra loro...ma il braccio che la cingeva la faceva sentire al sicuro...il cuore che sentiva la faceva sentire a casa...non desiderava lasciarlo andare mai piu'.

Dopo un paio di ore, scesero e lasciarono il cavallo al ragazzo del maneggio per poi accomodarsi sull'erba per trascorrere qualhe altra ora in tranquillità e rilassamento.

Restarono semplicemente abbracciati senza nulla altro.

Quando ad un certo punto incominciò a vedere un altro pericolo...

un ragazzo che chiedeva aiuto perchè assediato dal fuoco...

Mise la mano sulla fronte, perchè maledizione non potevano lasciarla in pace?

Poggiò la testa sul torace di Marzio...

Lui la guardò co un amore immenso...

lei lo strinse a sè...

"Ti amo tesoro..." disse lui...

In quel mentre l'interfono suonò...

Marzio rispose...

"Ragazze cosa succede?"

"la città è in pericolo, un ragazzo è invaso dal fuoco ma non si riesce a spegnerlo..."

"Arrivo..."

"cosa succede?"

"Nulla non ti preoccupare...ora ti porto a casa e poi vado..."

"Cosa succede?"

"Un ragazzo sta morendo incendiato, non riescono a spegnere le fiamme..."

Lei mise le sue mani sulla fronte...lo aveva visto il ragazzo...

Cosa succedeva?continua


End file.
